Der Emperor's Face
by CaptainSoraSparrow
Summary: Rebel Alliance propaganda against the Empire based upon Walt Disney's propaganda against Hitler's Third Reich, "Der Fuhrer's Face." Not a songfic.


_This is a parody of the Emperor's Fascist government as well as the more realized Fascist Third Reich whom Disney made propaganda of during World War II. Listening to the song I restructure into Lucas's Star Wars galaxy is a work of pure light-hearted parody as half of Disney's intentions were._

_I own nothing of Lucasarts or Disney_

* * *

Sponsored to you by Alderaan Liberation Committee, "Democracy is our name, Freedom is our Game."

And Organa Studios, "Assert your rights."

* * *

Der Emperor's Face

Stormtroopers come marching through the streets of Imp Land, with everything red and Imperial Emblem shaped, being the sillhouette of a star.

_"When Der Emperor says we iz der master race, we HEIL HEIL in Der Emperors face_  
_Not to fear der Emperor is a great discrace so we HEIL HEIL IN Der Emperors face_

Stormtroopers continue into the residential section of Imp Land.

_When Moff Tarkin says we own the world and space we HEIL HEIL in Moff Tarkins face_  
_When Lord Vader says dey will never bomb diz plae we HEIL HEIL in Lord Vader's face_

_Iz we not der superman. _

_Pure Sith superman._

_Ja we iz de Superman_

_SUPER DUPER super man._

_Is this Imp Land so good, would you leave it if you could?_

_JA, DIZ IMP LAND IS GOOD!_

_We wouldn't leave it if we could._

_We bring the Galaxy New Order_

_Heil Palpatines World New Order!_

_Everyone of foreign race will love Der Emperor's Face_

_When we bring to der galaxy dis order!"_

The commotion is heard by a citizen which demands more sleep and silence. He shuts the window and smothers his ears with a pillow. An Imperial Probe droid prods the citizen awake. The citizen comes upon the portrait of three important figures.

"Heil Palpatine! Heil Lord Vader! Heil Moff Tarkin!", after his salutations, he groggily fell back into his bed only for the probe droid to taze him awake.

**"Out of ze bed, INTO DER CLOSET!!!"**

The citizen grumbles and changes into his attire, being a tumic with an Imperial Arm Band, bearing the black and white Imperial Emblem as well as the worker's hat also bearing the infamous symbol of Palpatine's fascism. The citizen searches the walls and finds his food stash behind a holo-portrait of none other than Der Emperor himself. Hidden within the stash is caffeine pills as well as stale Dantooine bread that requires a lightsaber to cut. Before the citizen could even start on his breakfast, a book titled, "New Order" was shoved in his face.

**"Improve ze line, "Heil Palpatine!"**

_"When Der Emperor says we iz der master race, we HEIL HEIL in der Emperor's face._

_Not to fear der Emperor is a great disgrace, so we HEIL HEIL in der Emperor's face."_

* * *

**"Workers of Imp Land. Appreciate the glory and the privelege to be part of the Empire!"**

_When der Emperor says, "We will never be slaves!" we HEIL HEIL!_

_Amd still we work like slaves._

_While der Emperor brags, lies and rants and raves we HEIL HEIL!  
And work into our graves!_

The weapons factory gives their salutations: "HEIL PALPATINE!"

An assembly line of shells containing plasma energy which requre fastening by hand bypass the citizen. He is ordered immediately to work. He tightens the shell diligantly, under the danger that these shells are unstable when unfastened and if one shell should be too unstable, and explosion could blow away the surrounding people, not that Palpatine cared.

While he fastened these shells, portraits of Palpatine passed and the worker was required to repeat the salute every portrait.

_When der Emperor yells, "I gotta have more shells!" we HEIL HEIL_

_And for him we make more shells._

_If one good shell should blow him right to...HEIL HEIL!_

_Wouldn't that be swell!_

Voices taunted the worker with sarcastic voices, "Is it not wonderful! Iz diz not Glorious!"

An announcement comes on while the workers work about, "In kindness to the Emperor, he offers a vacation!"

A holo-image of beautiful Naboo scenery appeared.

"Ah, der beautiful waters and hills of Naboo. Remember to excercise so we can serve our Emperor."

The worker's arms are in a ninety degree angle with flat hands in preparation for salutation.

"1..2...3...HEIl! 1...2...3...HEIL!1...2...3...HEIL!"

"Now ze vacation is officially over, der Fuhrer selects YOU, to work OVERTIME!"

Long nights of shell fastening drove the worker nuts to fantasies of dancing shells and Palpatine's tyranny.

* * *

The citizen wakes up and is about to give salutations until he finds out, he is in the rebellious territory of Correllia. He kisses a portrait of Mon Mothma

"Oh boy am I proud to be a citizen of the Rebel Alliance!"

* * *

_When der Emperor says we iz de master race, we HEIL HEIL in Der Emperor's face_

_Not to fear der Emperor is a great disgrace so WE HEIL HEIL..._

A tomato is thrown at the face of a hooded Emperor...

_In der Emperor's FACE!!!_

* * *

This would work better as a script, but I was bored. If you've seen Donald Duck's cartoon, "Der Fuhrer's Face" you'd understand how this would go. It was Disney's propaganda against Hitler in 1943.

RnR if you like, Im not continuing anything unless you'd like me to write Fictuitous Propaganda in the Star Wars universe.


End file.
